1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket, and more particularly, to a socket for receiving an electrical element such as an integrated circuit (IC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a socket is needed to receive an IC chip and make electrical connection between the IC chip and a circuit board on which the socket mounted.
Generally, a heat sink assembled on the socket is needed to absorb and dissipate heat generated by the IC chip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,806 discloses an IC socket provided with a heat sink, in which the heat sink can be easily exchanged with another one when the thickness of an IC package or a size of the a pressing surface of the heat sink is changed. However, the exchanging of the heat sink brings the increasing of the cost and an additional manual process, so it's not profitable to control the cost and the efficiency in the testing process.